Problems
by SooChan
Summary: Sulit untuk menjaga hubunganmu dengan baik ketika yang terkoar di sekitarmu selalu sesuatu yang buruk. Taehyung hanya ingin hidup damai dengan Jungkook, tanpa tetangganya, si Min sialan itu, tambah-tambahi masalah mereka. [VKook/Taekook, Yoonmin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin Yoongi. Bts Fanfiction]


"Aku enggak percaya kita benar-benar lepas dari pengawasan orang tuamu, Kook."

Taehyung melirik ke sampingnya, laki-laki yang ditatapnya mengangkat sebelah alis dan balas menatap Taehyung tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya berbalik ke arah mobil, mengambil satu kardus dan memberikannya pada Taehyung yang tergagap karena beban kardus yang diberikan tiba-tiba padanya.

"Enggak usah banyak omong, kita harus menata semuanya dulu kalau tidak ingin tidur di lantai."

"Aku kan cuman bilang saja, akhirnya kita punya rumah sendiri."

"Yaya, terserah, aku mau beli es krim dulu."

Taehyung merengut, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Jungkook yang terlalu menyabotase itu. Kalau Jungkook bukan pacarnya, sudah dipastikan gigi kelinci itu patah karena tinjunya -tapi pada realitanya, Jungkook lebih kekar dari Taehyung, yang ada Taehyung yang kena tinju balik.

Ia masuk ke dalam pekarangan, mendengarkan suara langkah kakinya di jalan setapak menuju tangga pertama rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika ia memutar kenop dan kepalanya masuk ke dalam celah pintu, menatap pada ruangan kosong dengan lantai keramik yang berdebu.

Di atas, lampu gantung berdenting terkena angin yang masuk lewat celah pintu. Ia tersenyum, kemudian masuk dan memejam mata.

Ini hari pertama ia punya rumah baru dan ia akan tinggal dengan Jungkook sebagai pasangan kekasih sampai beberapa bulan lagi, mereka akan menikah.

Masalah apa yang mungkin datang?

 _"MIN YOONGI BANGSAT, INI FOTO SIAPA DI SAKU CELANAMU?!"_

"Sialan," Taehyung mengelus dada, merasa jantungnya akan mencuat keluar ketika ia mendengar lengkingan suara itu.

Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dengan kardus masih di dalam dekapannya, matanya memincing, seolah ia bisa melihat tembus pandang, ke arah rumah di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara menangis.

Duh.

Tetangga yang bermasalah, tidak mungkin sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan? Toh, yang bermasalah tetangganya, bukan dia.

Nyatanya, pikiran itu, adalah kesalahan pertama Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook hari itu tidak kelihatan senang, alisnya bertautan hampir seharian, seolah ada benang kusut di tengah-tengah dahinya. Ia menggerutu hampir pada semua hal, jendela yang berisik, suara burung, acara televisi yang batal tayang, semut di pinggiran mug susunya, eksistensi Taehyung.

"Bisa enggak, jangan duduk di sana, aku baru bersihkan kursinya!"

"Bukannya kursi memang buat diduduki?"

"Bodo."

Jungkook merengut lagi. Sebenarnya menurut Taehyung itu imut, jadi ia terkekeh dan Jungkook jadi makin kesal, matanya mendelik seolah ia bisa memotong Taehyung dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, menjadi barang tidak berguna.

"Kook, kenapa sih?"

Jungkook menghela napas, kerutan di dahinya hilang sebentar, tapi kemudian datang lagi dua detik berikutnya. Ia melirik ke arah jendela di sebelah kanannya, ke arah rumah tetangga kesayangan mereka.

"Keluarga Min itu maunya apa sih, menghidupkan musik tengah malam, aku ada tugas akhir, mereka pikir satu jalanan ini punya mereka?"

Oh, ya. Taehyung juga terbangun tadi malam gara-gara itu, suara bass hampir membuat telinganya pecah. Tapi karena Taehyung lebih suka tidur ketimbang mengurusi tetek bengek orang, ya sudah, ia tidur lagi. Ia bukan orang yang tidurnya gampang diganggu.

Jungkook menggeram, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuat laki-laki seperti akan menampar siapa saja yang salah bicaranya dengannya. "Kita baru seminggu di sini, dan kesannya sudah buruk saja."

Taehyung berdiri dan merengkuh pinggang Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan, tangan lainnya ia pakaikan untuk memainkan surai hitam berantakan itu, ia mencium dahi pacarnya -calon suami, atau istri, terserahlah- sejenak sebelum memberikan kilasan senyum. "Aku punya ide."

"Aku yakin idenya enggak bagus."

"Jangan begitu dong, dengar dulu."

"Apa? Bunuh mereka? Ayo."

"Ke mana kelinciku yang polos dulu? Sekarang sudah berani membunuh orang?"

Jungkook merengut, bibirnya maju ke depan dan Taehyung terkekeh. "Kita kunjungi mereka saja yuk?"

Yah, mungkin ide yang jelek bagi Jungkook karena hampir sepersekian detik setelah mendengar hal itu, ia langsung memukul kepala Taehyung dengan ganas. Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung selalu berpikir dirinya itu masokis kok.

"Ogah."

"Daripada menggerutu di sini, tidak ada gunanya juga kan?"

Jungkook menatap ke arah wajah Taehyung sejenak, kemudian menghela napas lagi, ia mengulum bibirnya, berpikir lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah pemukul baseball yang baru saja mereka pajang di dinding kemarin hari.

"Boleh aku hancurkan isi rumah mereka sekalian?"

Oh syukurlah, Taehyung kira Jungkook bakalan menghancurkan kepala tetangga mereka.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Gabut, entah lanjut ini, atau lanjut ff yg lain aja dulu?


End file.
